Anamia game
by tetsuya11
Summary: En ese lado "oscuro" de la internet, se encuentra un grupo de jóvenes en una página web, poniendo en riesgo sus vidas tanto de manera física como psicológica, enfrentando sus problemas día a día. "Bienvenido a Anamia game...".


Una vez más solo en la casa, estaba todo tranquilo, pero en el baño de arriba se escuchaba el sonido de alguien vomitando y agitado. Los sonidos desesperantes acabaron, lo siguiente que se escucho que la persona dentro abrió la canilla y tiro de la cadena. Salió del baño y se dirigió hacia el living, prendió la TV y se recostó en el sillón frente al aparato observando la pantalla de la misma para notar si había algo interesante.

Pasada unas dos horas se quedó dormido con el aparato encendido, los sonidos de alguien lo despertaron. Era su madre que había vuelto de un agitado día de trabajo con algunas bolsas del super, su cartera a medio brazo, fue hacia la cocina para dejar todo lo que tenia cargado y fue a saludar a su hijo que se encontraba en un estado semidormido. Saltó hacia el sillón y lo saludo alegremente como lo suele hacer por diversión.

¡KUROKOOOOOOOO!- lo abrazó.

Nngh… ho… hola mamá- trataba de acomodarse lo más que podía ya que su madre estaba encima de él.

¿Cómo te ha ido cielo?-

Bien, feliz porque es viernes…-

Si … uf yo también. Hoy fue un día pesado en el trabajo como en el transito y ni hablar del supermercado, la gente cada vez anda con más niños que lloran uf- se acomodo en el sillón apartándose de Kuroko.

Jajaja, estas perdiendo la paciencia mamá- él también se acomodó.

Hey no digas eso eh… yo sigo teniendo paciencia, es que ¡JESUS! En serio están más insoportables los niños de hoy-

Jajajaja ay mamá-

Bueno dejemos de hablar de mi. ¿Cómo te ha ido amor?-

Bien- le dirigió una sonrisa leve.

¿Si? ¿mucha tarea?... hijo ¿comiste? Te noto algo caído-

Kuroko se quedo helado por unos segundos cuando le hizo esa pregunta. ¿Qué le iba a decir? no le iba a decir que vomito o algo por el estilo. Así que una vez más, mintió.

 _ **¡Bienvenido a anamia game! Muchas personas se reúnen en este sitio web para comentar sus experiencias, sus consejos, historias vividas, dietas, etc. Todos somos iguales, únete. Nadie te juzgara, eres importante aquí.**_

Si mamá… comí, ¿como no voy a comer?- algo nervioso estaba Testuya.

No sé amor, te noto raro-

No te preocupes, estoy bien- una vez más, le dirigió una sonrisa, pero esta fue calida o eso es lo que trato.

Bueno esta bien.- se levanto del sillón retirándose del living para dirigirse hacia la cocina y prepararse algo para tomar, un café caliente, ya que hacia un frío espantoso. -¡KUROKO! ¿QUIERES ALGO CIELO?- le pregunto gritando desde la cocina.

¡No mamá, gracias estoy bien tomare agua!-

" _ **Le engaño a mi familia diciendo que estoy bien pero no lo estoy… me siento mal por ellos, no porque les mienta, sino porque tienen que cargar con mi vida mi presencia… ¿Cuándo será mi tiempo de irme?..."**_

Kuroko fue a la cocina, tomo su agua y platicó un poco más con su madre antes de dirigirse hacia su habitación para usar su computadora.

Al llegar a su habitación se fue hacia su cama y prendió la computadora que se encontraba allí. Se acomodo y espero a que se iniciara todo lo correspondido, una vez que se conectó a internet entro a la página… ah, la página, esa famosa página donde se escondía encontraba su espacio ahí compartía charlas y algunas que otra veces videollamadas con sus amigos que tenia. Anamia game, el lugar perfecto para compartir su vida con extraños que pasaban por cosas similares.

Anamia game, creado por Himuro Tatsuya. Una página donde adolescentes se encontraban en distintos chats, ya sean privados o de grupos, compartían experiencias con ana y mia, sus historias entre otras cosas. A todos los unía. Los que estaban allí no solo sufrían de alguna esas dos enfermedades sino que también se encontraba gente que se cortaba, trastornos bipolares, esquizofrenia, etc. Todos se juntaban aquí , felices, jamás se podían sentir solos… pero, internamente los estaban matando. Hubo algunas muertes, ya sea por suicido o por llegar a casos extremos de la bulimia y/o anorexia.

No solo compartían sus historias y demás, sino que también seguían un juego, un juego mortal que los destruía cada día de sus pobres vidas. Un juego que consta de una dieta que perjudica la vida, había distintos niveles, mientras más subías se agregaban más cosas o quitaban unas y las suplantaban por cosas peores ya sean pastillas, vomitar más de lo que se acostumbraba por día, etc.

Kuroko estaba en un grupo con sus mejores amigos de ahí, todos los viernes y/o sábados hacían videollamadas. En el grupo se encontraba: Akashi Seijuro, Kise Ryota, Takao Kazunari y Himuro Tatsuya. Se conocieron cuando la página recién comenzaba, antes solo estaban ellos registrados, y desde ese momento formaron un grupo privado para ellos.

Tetsuya entro al chat y se encontraba Akashi y Kise solamente, los demás seguro estaban regresando del colegio o haciendo otras cosas ya que era viernes uno que otro siempre regresaba más tarde a su casa.

[ **Chat grupal privado] Dos conectados*: Seijuro A. y KRx.**

 _ **Kuro ha ingresado al chat.***_

 **KRx: ¡Kurokocchi!**

 **Seijuro A.: Hola Tetsuya.**

 **Kuro: Hola chicos… ¿Cómo están?**

 **Seijuro A.: Bien, ¿tu?**

 **KRx: Bien! ¿tu Kurokocchi?**

 **Kuro: Bien… ¿los demás?**

 **KRx: Seguro están regresando del colegio, pero creo que Himurocchi esta en algún taller de arte**

 **Kuro: Wow, que genial!**

 **KRx: Sii, me alegro por él**

 **Kuro: ¿A ti Kise-kun, como te va en el modelaje?**

 **KRx: Oh~, muy bien, gracias por preguntar. Dentro de unos minutos tendre que irme, mi representante me vendrá a buscar porque hoy tengo una cesión de fotos intenta jaja**

 **Kuro: Mucha suerte Kise-kun**

 **KRx: Gracias Kurokocchi~**

 **Seijuro A.: ¿Hoy hacemos videollamada?**

 **KRx: Supongo que si, sería bueno pero llegare tarde**

 **Kuro: Yo si puedo**

 **Seijuro A.: Genial, necesito consejos**

 **Kuro: ¿Sobre?**

 **Seijuro A.: Mi ojo. . . . . . .**

 **Kuro: Oh… okay**

 **Seijuro A.: Arde. . . . .**

 **Kuro: No lo toques Akashi-kun**

 **KRx: Si verdad no te lo toques**

 **Seijuro A.: esta bien, disculpen. Chicos me tengo que ir, tengo que acompañar a mi padre a una fiesta de gala… usare tu consejo Ryota. Gracias**

 **KRx: No hay porque Akashicchi!**

 **KRx: Oh… ya me tengo que ir… nos vemos a la noche chicos~. Adios**

 **Seijuro A.: Nos vemos.**

 **Kuro: Suerte chicos.**

 _ **No hay nadie en la sala de chat***_

Todos sus amigos se fueron o están haciendo de las suyas… Kuroko puso música y se acostó en padres y los viernes vienen sus abuelos a cenar, eso implicaba mucha comida sumado el postre. Por lo general, sus abuelos traían la comida y su madre preparaba el postre y ninguno de los dos era de cosa ligera, para nada, era comida bastante abundante y eso Tetsuya no lo podría soportar.

Se quito su muñequera izquierda para ver sus cicatrices, dejando que corra el aire frío en su piel pálida así sanaban más rápido las heridas. Se la puso otra vez después de unos minutos y volvió a dormir con la música que ambientaba la situación, relajarse de esa manera un viernes era lo mejor.

Se despertaría cuando llegaran sus abuelos.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .


End file.
